Shiradori Morine
Background Shira spent a lot of time in nature, especially with animals. The tiger "Tora" became a close friend for her. She grew up in the Hidden Cloud Village and reached the Jonin rank. She gets a lot of respects by her colleagues for her raiton art and shooting skills and is one of the most important followers of Raikage. Her special Kekkei Genkai is called "Onton", which is combined from Raiton and Fuuton. Thanks to the Onton she can move very quickly. Her Raiton has a strange dark blue color, which she inherited from her mother. Shira learned archery from her father and later she got her own bow of gold, which is a good electric conductor. In the war her parents and her uncle died. She had been close to her aunt since childhood. At present, she takes care of to the security and reconstruction in Kumogakure. But soon she discovered that her roots are not from Kumogakure. Personality Shira´s main character is good-hearted. Her characteristics are calm, warm, stubborn and thoughtful. She loves the nature as well as animals and rain. Shira´s favourite places are Onsens. Her greatest strengh is to be fast, nearly as fast as Yondaime Raikage, thanks to the Onton. She is very stubborn which brought her often troubles but sometimes safed her live. Shira can´t stand cruelty and injustice. Her greatest fear is another outbreak of war or to lose Tora. Shira´s biggest weakness ist to be too good-naruterd sometimes. After all she is versatile and learns to be more offenisve than defensive. Her favourite foods are dishes with pumpking. Her favourite colours are blue and gold Abilities Kekkei Genkai The Kekkei Genkai is called Onton (engl. Sound Release) which is combined of Raiton (engl. Lightning Release) and Fuuton (engl. Wind Release). There are 2 options how to use it. The first one is to release the Onton Chakra in the body so you can move very fast. The second one is to release Jutsus with it. The Sound Release always needs noise to get in form for some Jutsus. Genjutsu / Ninjutsu ''' 'Shira uses only Raiton because she´s not able to use Fuuton proberly at the beginning (only for moving fast). She uses Raiton mostly with her Bow, the different Raiton Jutsus usually turn in different form of birds. * Raiton: Thunder Sonic Boom Jutsu (she fires an arrow which turns into a big thunderagle) * Raiton: Tousand Cranes Jutsu (she fires arrows which turns into 1000 little thundercranes) * Sexy Jutsu * Summoning Technique '''Onton Release' * Moonsickle Jutsu (she rubs her hands to produce noises and mold a sickle-fomed sonic wave) * Double Torpedo Jutsu (she clap her hands to make noises, presses the chakra into a ball in each of her hands and shoot them away) * Sound Squall Jutsu (next stage of Moonsickle Jutsu and Genbu will be needed, she spines around to fire much more sickle-formed sonic wave) * Twelvefold Torpedo Jutsu (next stage of Double Torpedo Jutsu and Genbu will be needed, she mold 12 Onton balls and shoots them away) * Sound Clone Technique (the clone is made out of sound which means everybody "hears" the clone, because of the constantly sending sound the clone gets visible and people can "see" it even tho it´s not physically here; if someone holds his hands on the ears so this person don´t hear the sound anymore or the user gets interrupted in sending sound the clone disappears) Weapons Shira uses a golden Bow. In the story her bow will break in the middle of a battle. Afterwards she´ll find out the true power of the Genbu Gloves and will use them in the future. The Genbu Gloves are one of the 5 Chakracrystal Keys and holds the power to open the Chakracrystal with the other Keys. Genbu has the abilty to mold Raiton Chakra much faster and stronger. Therefore Shira is able to use her Onton (and Raiton) much more effectively than before. Summoning Animal: Sorahime (Bat) Clan Clan History The grandparents of Shira immigrated to Kumogakure. Morine is a family from the Ricefield Empire, which perfected the Onton. However, Otogakure was built and thus a dangerous place was born. The father of Shira married a Kunoichi from Kumogakure, just like his brother. The parents of Shira and her uncle died in the war. Her aunt is currently the only relative alive. Her aunt specializes in medicine jutsus and treats the sick and weak in the village. Shira doesn´t know all about this and finds out later about her roots and the true power of Onton. Description The family is very natural and is very familiar with the forests in the lightning kingdom, animals are their closest friends, the feather is the symbol of the clan and is worn by every member somewhere on the body. Appearance Shira is a slim Kunoichi with blonde short hair and blue eyes as well as white skin. she wears the Kumogakure Jonin uniform in a bit different style. Short pants and boots in white. Under the boots she wears the feather symbol on both of her legs. She has also an abstracted version of the Kanjis 白鳥 = swan over the breastbone. Later in the story she recieves the seal of determination at her neck, at the time when Tora dies and turns into a Summoning Animal in a special way. Shira wears Kumogakures symbol on her right leg. Fanfiction Storyline After World War | Chakracrystal Saga 2 years after the world war ended and every village slowly got rebuilded another villain shows up. The secrets of the Chakracrystal and it´s keys gets discovered. An item which borrows you endless power. Even the keys hold enormous power. Only the Kages know about this mysterious crystal and have hidden the keys but somebody are hunting them. complete version coming soon Category:DRAFT Category:Kumogakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Lightning release Category:Wind Release